Vermilion Moon
by MissBurnout
Summary: When Van comes home after a hard day of training.....he finds something very unexpected....I&M AN Gone!
1. The Discovery

Yiihane: Oh joy, hehe, my bestest friend Aimee won't like this to much but this ish good!! ^_^ Enjoy!! =)  
  
It starts out when Van comes home in New Heltic city from a hard day of training. But he doesn't expect to find some unpleasant news...  
  
Anyway read on!!! =)  
  
********  
  
Van was tired. No. Tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. Most days he loved nothing more then training, maybe he'd been cracking down on himself to much lately. Only two years, two years since the Guardian Force. Occasionally Van talked with Irvine and Moonbay, who both lived a couple of blocks away from his apartment, Fiona pretty much lived with him. Her room was a few doors down from his. Van sighed unlocking his door. Maybe a nice hot shower would-  
  
All of Van's thoughts came to a sudden, and quite sickening, stop.  
  
Golden hair, splattered with red. A pale face, as pale as the moonlight shining on emty, fearful even, maroon eyes. A darkened liquid pool seeping out of the girl's side.  
  
Van stood there for only a minute or so, then promptly ran to the bathroom and vomited.  
  
Two Hours later.  
  
Van sat outside his room. His head bowed in deep thinking. Questions flooded his mind. 'Who could have done this?', 'Who would have such a grudge over Fiona?', 'This doesn't make sense.' Then, reality hit hard. 'My best friend is Dead.' Then another thought crossed his brain. 'And she was murdered.'  
  
Moonbay waited for the elevator to reach the 5 th floor. She was dressed in a long black dress. Sparkles dancing over it. Irvine was also in the elevator. He was dress in a pretty snazzy tux. His eye piece in one of the inside pockets. He and Moonbay where in the middle of a casual dinner. Both agreed one day the would eat together, sooner or later. It was going fine, until Van called. All he said was they need to come to the apartment right away. 'Bing.' The two friends stepped out of the elevator. Just as two men wheeled out a stretcher, a white cloth draped over it. Golden-red hair peeked out from under it. Van didn?t look up at all. Both Moonbay and Irvine rushed over to him. "VAN!!What happened!??" Moonbay gasped, obviously frightened and worried, staring at the golden hair sneaking out. For once, Van looked up. He look pale and sick, and his eye reflected it.  
  
"Fiona's dead." He croaked out.  
  
****  
  
Yiihane: OOOOOO!!Cliffhanger!!! 0_0; Hehe sorry its short but lets see what reaction we get out of this shall we? *Smirk* hehe. 


	2. A Promise

Yiihane: I'm just alittle disappointed =(. Not to many people reviewed, *Sigh*and this ish a good story too! *Smirks* I couldn't stop laughing at the review of someone calling me evil. Hehe I dunno why, I just kept laughing at it. *Shurgs* Eh. On with the chapter!!  
  
  
  
****  
  
"How did this happen?" Irvine asked. Moonbay was to numb to say anything. "Homicide." Spoke the detective just now coming out of the room." A bullet wedded between ribs and pricing the lung. I would say she was still alive for another minute or so. She couldn't have been dead for more then an hour." He already had a notepad out for notes." And,you're the one who discovered Miss.Fiona?" He jabbed his pencil at Van.  
  
"Mm-Hm."  
  
"And were where you before you came home?"  
  
"At the air field, training." He wrote that down.  
  
"How long would you say you where up there?" Come to think of it, he really couldn't remember.  
  
"Most of the day I think." The Detective nodded. " I'll write up a report as soon as I can."  
  
Van only nodded. Blah, who cares about a stupid report when the person who killed Fiona is still out there! Van watched as the police, detective and some camera people he didn't see come in, cram into the elevator and leave."Baka."Moonbay perked up alittle."Van, give em' a break, their just doing their jobs." Van shook his head walking back into his apartment, muttering, "Masaka."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You going to be ok?" Moonbay looked up at Irvine. He was just about to leave after they had cleaned the dishes up. She considered that question pretty dumb.  
  
"Lets see, I made a nice dinner for us, only to be ruined by a called I never imagined I would get. One of my best friends is dead and the person or persons is still out there! Yeah, I'll be just fine."  
  
Irvine raised his hands up in defense. "Hey,I was just asking." Moonbay looked at her feet. "Sorry.Once that started I couldn't really stop it." Irvine lifted her chin up with his finer. "But you're going to be ok, right?" She nodded alittle. "Yeah." He leaded in and kissed her cheek gentaly. "Gimme a call if some things wrong." She nodded again, little dazed at his action. "Ok I will, Sayonara." Irvine smiled walking out while she slowly closed the door, timidly reaching up and touching the spot he kissed her.  
  
'Yeah, he's mine!'  
  
  
  
***  
  
'Ok.I've got all the people down, why isn't it adding up!?'  
  
Van sat in one of the lounging chairs in his apartment. A notepad, with some names written down, on the coffee table. 'Ok,lets run threw this again Flyheight.'  
  
Hiltz .The first name on the list. He WAS pretty much evil to the core.  
  
Reason for Killing Fiona: Unsolved Conflicts?  
  
Next.  
  
Reese. She had those creepy 'mind powers', and there was that time she tried to kill both Van and Fiona.  
  
Reason for Killing Fiona: Orders from Hiltz? Paided to do it?  
  
Next.  
  
Raven. He was Van's natural enemy. Although the had taken him to a correctional facility after destroying the Geno Breaker, along with Shadow. (A/N: *Cringe * I'm gonna get flamed for that...hehe ) He did say he wanted to change,but most likely he was lying. (A/N: *Flinch * That to,will earn me a flame.)  
  
Reason for Killing Fiona: Getting back at Van for Killing Shadow?  
  
'Geeze, I got a lot of enimes.'  
  
Thomas Subaltz. Hey! It could happen! Thomas may be his friend,but Van always knew he was jealous of him and Fiona.  
  
Reason for Killing Fiona: Either he snapped or he planed to kill Van but accidentally killed Fiona.  
  
'Well just great, no hard evidence!'  
  
Van sat back taking a nice long gulp of his coffee before thinking of some more possibilities.  
  
***  
  
'Bored..REALLY bored..' Moonbay had been reading for the past hour. The book was really interesting, if she was paying attention to it." Ok!That's enough reading for me!" She got up and headed for the bathroom. A nice long shower would clear her mind.  
  
The steady warm water flowing of her body almost hypnotized her. "Mm..That's better."  
  
Moonbay swore she heard someone say her name at lest once,but wasn't sure so she ignored it.  
  
A knock at her door made her jump,and slip alittle. "Ah!" She covered her self the best she could with her hand while turning the water off with another. Moonbay quickly reached out of the shower to put on her long robe. She slipped out walked slowly to the door,barly breathing as fear griped her.  
  
A shaky hand reached for the knob..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(You know..my pen died at that last word...A MOMENT OF SILENCE UP THERE!!XD)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well,I should have know this wouldn't be a good time-' Irvine thought while Moonbay cautiously opened the door. He heard her sigh with much relief,opening the door alittle more. "Geeze!Don't do tha-I mean hi!" Irvine smiled politely while she blushed.  
  
"I,um,wanted to check up on you,if that was ok I mean!"  
  
"Uh,yeah yeah,I-its fine.Um,why don't you uh,go watch the um,TV and I'll go,um,change!" He nodded walking into the living room.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything!" Irvine looked around the room. Hm,she had a big interest in photographs.  
  
"Only my shower!" Came a muffled reply. Irvine smiled again looking closely at a picture of a boy and his dog playing Frisbee.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Oh,its alright!"  
  
Irvine moved onto another picture,this one very artistic in his opinion. A book, possibly a diary, was opened to about the middle with a lilac flower over one page. He tried to read the writing, but it was to blurry.  
  
"I see you like photographs!"  
  
"Yeah! I've been taking pictures since about a year ago!"  
  
"What kind of camera do you use?"  
  
"Pentex!" Hm,good brand. (A/N: Eh,I dunno took me foreva to get an opinion for that one. *Shrugs *)  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"These ones are pretty good out here!"  
  
"Thanks! The journal/flower one is my favorite!"  
  
Irvine smiled at the hallway she was down. She was luvin' his opinions.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Van picked up the phone, punched out some numbers, then waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello!" 'Oh boy,high-on-caffine-person'  
  
"Hi!I-"  
  
"If you are calling to report a crime,press 1. If you would like to make an appointmet,press 2. If you have information regarding a crime,press 3. If you-" (A/N: 0_0; I HATE those kind of phone calls!! But they ish funneh to write,heh heh ^_^)  
  
He punched 3.  
  
"You have pressed three."  
  
'Thank you very much for clarifying that caffeine-freak.'  
  
"If you would like to speak with the chief of police,press 1. If you would like to speak with detective Robert Nelson, (A/N:*Snort*=P)press 2-" Was that the guy's name? Van punched 2. 'Well,we'll soon find out.'  
  
"Hello, this is Detective Nelson's office."  
  
"Um, hi. This is Van Flynhight, may I speak with Detective Nelson"  
  
"I'm sorry but he is unavailable at the moment."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well have him call me back,ok?"  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
Van left his number and hung up.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Boy. Be it a dress, regular clothes or pajamas, she still looks beautiful. 'Irvine mused watching Moonbay walk out in a gray tank top and green plaid pajama bottoms. She smiled at him.  
  
"Can I get you anything? Trusty?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh ok. Well,I got a lot of movies if ya wanna watch something." Irvine nodded.  
  
"Movie sounds good."  
  
Moonbay walked over to the cabinet with a rather large video library. Irvine couldn't help but smirk. 'Nice ass..' (A/N: *Smacks Irvine*Bad boy! Irvine:OW!HEY!)  
  
"Um,how about..this one?" She turned to show him John Q. He shrugged. "Alright." She got up and put it in. "Nice set up."  
  
"Yeah, you got your DVD. CD player, holding 5 CD's at a time. Two big stereo's, 3 little ones and a decent size TV, and finally a WORKING VCR. Its pretty good." She press 'Play' then sat down by Irvine on the couch. "Have you seen this one before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, but you can almost tell whats going to happen next."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Almost nothing was said throughout the film. Moonbay noticed how shifty Irvine would get. At one of the best parts, Irvine slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Eh, she didn't object to his closeness, but drowned in it. "Good movie." He whispered in her ear, making shivers run up her spine. "Mm-hm.I really like it." 'Oh boy,I'm gonna have a hangover tomorrow.'  
  
Moonbay swore he was smelling her neck once, but tried to concentrate on the movie.  
  
(A/N: *Smack Irvine again.*My goodness!Control your self!  
  
Irvine: What?? She smells like..like.like cookies! And I'm hungry!  
  
Me:-_-; Vampire.  
  
Irvine: Psycho.)  
  
"Hey, your crying." It was true, tender tears rolled down her face. "Oh,well it's a pretty sad story, I mean.he's gonna kill himself and give his heart to his kid." He reached up and brushed them away. "I know, but its just a movie Moonbay." She looked at him. "But this kind of thing happens everyday! Well,maybe not the hostage part but still!"  
  
"That's called Life."  
  
Moonbay sat back. "Not when you can do something about it and don't."  
  
Irvine nodded also sitting back. "Yeah, but eh, that's life, gotta move on."  
  
Moonbay layed her head on his shoulder. "I-I can't believe she's gone.." She started to sob silently. Irvine pulled her onto his lap, lifted her chin so her could brush away more tears. "Moonbay,we'll have to get over it at some point. Fiona would want us to." She nodded slowly. He kissed her on the lips gently. One that would symbolize a promise, a promise that, at lest for now, everything would be ok.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Yiihane: TADA!Oi vey. 0_0; really long.. *Smacks Irvine* YOU are impossible!  
  
Irvine: Ok,so how many times am I gonna get smacked?  
  
Moonbay: 0.0;;;;; YOU WHERE LOOKING AT MY ASS?!?!?!?WHY YOU LITTLE-*Chases him with a frying pan.*  
  
Irvine: AAAHH!!I mean-heh heh!  
  
Yiihane: Hm,I think that answers his question.Hehe. 


	3. Growing

Yiihane: YAY!! *Dances* You people made me ssssoooo happy with yer reviews!!! ^^ I died of Happiness!!!  
  
Irvine: Unfortunately, you came back -_-;  
  
Yiihane: HEY! That's not nice! *Sarcastically * I came back just for yyyooouuuuuuu, I know how to deal with you! Stick em' Yuna!  
  
Yuna: Meep! Meep! *Black ferret runs up Irvine's back.*  
  
Irvine: *Spins, Jumps and hops around like a drunken idiot * Whoa-Hey-AH-!  
  
Yiihane: BWHAHAHA!! BEHOLD MY FERRET POWERS!!! BOW TO ME MORTALS!! And while your at it some Garlic bread would be nice =)  
  
Moonbay: SADDUP AND GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
Yiihane: *Cowards * Yes lady boss ma'am sir..  
  
Van: How come I didn't get to talk?? -_-;  
  
Yiihane: *Whacks him up side the head with a giant fishing pole * That's why now sshhuush!!  
  
Van: 0_o; OW!  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
'Bring, Bring, Bring, Bring.' Van could hear the phone from the mess of tangeled blankets, but had absolutely no intention of answering it. He then heard the machine pick it up, groaning hearing the very angry voice of Thomas.  
  
"VAN!!!!!! What the hell is this about Fiona being dead!??!?!?! Just wait until I come over there and beat the crap out of you!!!! I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to be living with you, though I can't imagine why anyone would want to!! You just wait Van Flynhieght!!!"-Beep  
  
Van rolled over dazed. He stayed up all night and really didn't need this at 7:00 am in the morning.  
  
'Bring, Bring, Bring-'  
  
"GAH!! SHUT UP!!"  
  
A perfectly launched soda can came into contact with the machine, knocking it off the counter.  
  
+++  
  
Someone should have stated clearly that one little kiss can lead to more then one innocent kiss.  
  
But no one told Irvine and Moonbay that, who made out of two straight hours on Moonbay's couch. Sadly, they never saw the end of the movie.  
  
Irvine shifted a little, but he also felt someone else on top of him shift too. Her cracked his eyes open to see Moonbay's semi-messy hair. It relaxed him as her reached up to stroke it. She stirred snuggling against him. Irvine smiled contently not wanting to be anywhere else then having her resting in his arms.  
  
+++  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip. A curled up figure layed silently sleeping. The padding walls leaked from the morning rain. (A/N: Low budget? ) The person made no motion of getting up, and made little noise that they where fully asleep. The railed doorway creaked open, but the person on the cot did not move. A tall man in a top hat appeared in the doorway, appearing to be carrying a doctor's handbag. He shut the door slowly, sealing a mute privacy between the two.  
  
+++  
  
A blonde man fumbled for his other shoe. It was bad enough he didn't get any sleep from that damn TV, but he was in really fowl mood to begin with. Finally getting his footwear on properly, he grabbed his coat and marching out the door, heading on a direct route to Van Flynhieght's, grumbling all the way.  
  
+++  
  
"Were are you going?" Irvine asked when Moonbay started to get up,rolling over him and almost falling to the floor in the process. "I'm hungry and I've got a job interview at 2." She proceeded to the kitchen. Irvine followed. "2:00?But it only.what 8?Why are you going now?" Moonbay searched the refrigerator.  
  
"I'm not going NOW. I'm hungry and I thought we could spend some time together this morning." She flashed him a side-ways smirk. "If you want to that is." She had a playful glint in her eyes. Irvine shrugged. "Why not? We only made out for two hours." Moonbay came up and wrapped her arms around his strong wait, resting her chin on his chest.  
  
"I have no regrets, you?"  
  
"Nope." Moonbay pulled away.  
  
"Then its settled!"  
  
+++  
  
'I gotta stop him before he breaks everything in my house!' Thomas was in his third round of chewing out Van, what a pleasant way to start the morning, AND he kept reaping himself. "Ok ok I get it already!" Thomas stopped in mid sentence "Oh I'm no even near finished!" Van sighed, taking only as much of this as he could handle. "Look, I understand that your upset about this, BUT I DIDN'T HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT SO SHUT UP!"  
  
Thomas shut his mouth, keeping in mind that this discussion was FAR from over. Van sat forward rubbing his temples. "I've been thinking of possibilities, I haven't slept for more then 3 hours, My best friend was murdered AND the damn 'detective' is the only person who HASN'T called me all morning, I REALLY don't need a jealous friend yelling at me and blaming ME for Fiona's death." Thomas sat down in a nearby chair with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Lets see what you got."  
  
+++  
  
"I wanna drive!"  
  
"Masssaaakkkaaa! Its my car, I'm driving!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No."  
  
Irvine climbed into the passenger side. Moonbay, satisfied with her victory, slide into the driver seat.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Some little café downtown."  
  
"Aaaahh."  
  
As they drove, both noticed how few people were out on the streets.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's hardly any people out."  
  
"That's because its Monday."  
  
"Oh, lazy people."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Moonbay and Irvine sat in silence until they reached the begging of Main Street. Both walked into the café, said they would just like to start out with coffee, then waited. Almost a full 5 minutes passed before either said anything. Irvine leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Sssooo, what job are you being interviewed for?"  
  
"A photographer for the news paper, I got my sample pictures in the car."  
  
"Well, good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A tiny waitress came up to their table with their drinks. "Will that be all?" Moonbay nodded sipping her coffee. "Yes, thank you." The lady gave a quick smile then hurried off. Irvine stared at his latte, debating if he should say what he was thinking. Moonbay looked up at him. "Something wrong?" He looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, I mean no. Just thinking about last night." Moonbay smiled slightly, though it was more of a playful smirk. She sipped her coffee, sighing with an 'oh'. Irvine couldn't help himself. "Are-Are you mad about it? I'm sorry but I thought-" He was surprised to see her grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked up at him, straight in the eye.  
  
"Lets just say I couldn't think of any other place to be."She sat back ,taking a nice long drink of the coffee.  
  
And Irvine smiled a long smile.  
  
  
  
++++++++  
  
Yiihane: Aw ^^ now wasn't that cccuuuttteeee?  
  
Irvine: It was sickening -_-  
  
Yiihane: Ooohhh!! So ya finally got rid of Yuna did ya?  
  
Irvine: *Grinning evilly* I think 'Ferret-on-a-stick' is a good answer.  
  
Yiihane: 0_0;;;;;;; YOU DIDN'T DID YOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Irvine: Heh heh mmmaaayyybbbeeee..  
  
Yiihane: *Eyes bulged out.* WWWHHHAAATT!?!?!?WHY YOU-!!! *Chases him with a look of killing in her eyes.*  
  
Moonaby: *Blinks* Well..many thankies to those who reviewed. 


	4. Suspisions

Yiihane: THERE!! I freaking DID IT!! Bunches of apologies who people have been waiting FOREVER for this! All those butt kicking gave me some sense to get my rear in gear! (And OWIE!)  
  
But first I have a note to a friend (Shango) I DID NOT flame your story, I was teasing at the fact of Sesshomaru smiling because, c'mon, he practically shows no emotion in the show =P but he defiantly should more.  
  
~  
  
"Hm.I can see why it isn't adding up." Both Thomas and Van were leaning over the list of names. "Yeah, so do I." Thomas took a pen and added something to each name.' Where at the time of murder'.  
  
"Ok, we don't know where Reese or Hiltz were, so we'll put question marks on them," He did so." Now Raven was at the institude, there's no may he could have done it, and for me, I was out of town." Thomas put 'institute' on Raven, and 'out of town' on himself.  
  
Van looked up at him." I didn't know you were out of town."  
  
"Do I really need a reason to call YOU every time I decide to leave somewhere?" Thomas asked a bit hotly.  
  
".No."Van replied quietly. 'Wow, someone's in a bad mood.'  
  
~  
  
"Can I drive now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO."  
  
".Now?"  
  
"Irvine.. I'm warning you.."  
  
"Heh,sorry."  
  
Moonbay sighed as they left the café  
  
Irvine could be such a kid at times.  
  
"So, where to now, O-One-Who-Hogs-The-Wheel?" Moonbay shot him a side ways glare. "Hey! I DO NOT hog the wheel! It's MY car! And I don't know, were do you want to go?"  
  
"Uh.. how about the park?"  
  
Moonbay gave a little shrug. "Alright." She fishtailed slightly and headed for the park. Luckily missing some innocent bystanders.  
  
"What exactly are we going to do when we get there?"  
  
Irvine looked away shrugging. "I don't know. Whatever I guess."  
  
"That sounds mildly boring.." Moonbay mumbled slightly.  
  
Irvine deiced to ignore that comment and focus on the little white line on the road.  
  
~  
  
"Man! Just go in there! The guy gotta eat."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Ok ok.. sheesh.."  
  
The nervous co-worker slowly entered the lunatic's cell, with a tray of breakfast shaking in his hands. He approached the cot, hating his job.  
  
"Hey, hey you! Time to eat!" He tried to sound tough, but it only came out squeaky. The man on the cot didn't seem to hear him; his back was facing the co-worker. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
The co-worker rolled the black haired man roughly by the shoulders, but a second later, he regretted looking into those lost and empty lavender eyes.  
  
Dropping the tray suddenly, of which splattered all over the floor, ran for his life out of that cell of death.  
  
~  
  
Bring. Bring. Bring. Van got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" He paused to listen to the caller speak. "Wait, what??" Another pause." Yeah I know him, what happened?" Pause again. Thomas looked up. "Alright, I'm coming.yes I will." Van all but slammed the phone down on the holder.  
  
He was beginning to hate these evil devices ((A/N: Here here!))  
  
Van threw a glance at Thomas, who was just standing up from his chair.  
  
"We have to leave, now."  
  
~  
  
"Moonbay! Slow down!" Irvine panted as he ran to follow Moonbay, who was miles a head of him. The moment she spotted the playground, she squealed with delight of a 3 year old and took off.  
  
Irvine mentally degraded himself for slacking off at the gym visits.  
  
"Hurry up Irvine! Its not everyday the parks empty!" Moonbay yelled over her shoulder as she jumped onto the monkey bars.  
  
'To hell with running.' Irvine slowed to a walk, one reason to catch his breath and the other to annoy Moonbay.  
  
Once he had arrived, Moonbay had already covered the monkey bars, the slide twice, the merry-go-round, and was now resting on a swing. Irvine servad her while leaning against the wooden beam of the tire swing.  
  
With her hair slightly fizzed with play, and her cheeks tinted red with exhastion, he thought looked rather cute. He shook his head mentally as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well? Are you gonna push me or not?" She threw in a cocky smile on top of it. Irvine smirked back and walked over behind her. Grasping the linked chains, he pulled back and pushed.  
  
After a while of pushing, and Moonbay's pleasant giggles, Irvine found himself thinking how he could get use to being the pusher, especially if the swinger was Moonbay, but he thought the experience would be even better if the swinger was a kid.probably one of their kids even.  
  
~  
  
Van and Thomas stood back as two brood-shouldered men wrestled with a body back out of the cell. Van stepped in first, his eyes sweeping over the sea of investigators, police, and a couple of people who must work at the facility. Thomas walked in behind him. A man with slightly balding hair, looking like he was in his late forties, walked up to them like anyone would to an old friend.  
  
"Van Flynhight?" Van nodded.  
  
"Yeah.what happened?"  
  
"It would appear that Raven committed suicide." He indicated to the number marked edvidince around the room." There are traces of drugs on the floor. However, how he obtained the drugs we don't know. Shame he went crazy a few months before he was to be released."  
  
Van frowned. The crime scence, if indeed it was a crime and not a suicide, was far to clean for his likeing. "The coroner will prove what it really was that killed Raven."  
  
"As well as phscaratrist reports."Thomas added vaguely.  
  
Van walked close to the bed." Who found him?"  
  
The investigator pointed to a staff member currently being questioned on eh other side of the room." That guy right there. Poor man, he was still pale as a sheet when we arrived." Thomas frowned." What I don't understand is, why did you invite us down here in the first place."  
  
"Because we have reason to believe that Raven's suspected suicide is linked with your friend Fiona's murder."  
  
Van swore he felt his heart stop for a few seconds.  
  
~  
  
Yiihane: THERE! Mwhahah scaring isn't it?? Ugh, this chapter sucks, I am not pleased with it at all ;; but review and tell me differently I guess.  
  
The next chapter I apparently haven't started yet, schools coming up and the fair and a wedding this weekend (In fact, as we speak I'm waiting to get my hair and make done in an hour or so)  
  
I'm really really sorry if the wait for the next chapter is even longer ^^;; 


End file.
